ENSOÑACIONES
by Candace Flynn alter ego
Summary: Serie de ideas cortas, escenas y secuencias relacionadas con la serie o alternativas, con una protagonista femenina sin nombre ni rasgos. ¿Has imaginado una vida, una historia o un romance cotidiano, dulce o sexy junto al protagonista o el actor? Aquí, las ensoñaciones se convierten en realidad. Si os gustan, prometo volver y regalaros más momentos inolvidables.
1. Llegada

**I - Llegada**

El aire de la madrugada mecía las cortinas de la ventana, cuyas hojas estaban abiertas de par en par, haciéndome sentir un escalofrío en la espalda que erizó mi vello.

Aunque el dormitorio estaba en la planta de arriba, oí las pisadas procedentes del rellano y después, la llave introduciéndose en la cerradura. Mis ojos, espabilados y despiertos, consultaron la hora: 03:45 de la madrugada.

Pero había permanecido despierta, esperando.

Aquella era la noche.

La puerta se abrió y el llavero metálico cayó en el cuenco de la entrada con un ruido sordo. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y los pies me protestaron cuando los puse en el suelo frío en el momento de salir de la cama, impulsada por el resorte de la emoción, de la alegría… de la pasión contenida durante tres semanas de larga espera.

Sin siquiera molestarme en echarme la bata sobre los hombres, me precipité fuera del dormitorio y recorrí el pasillo haciendo resonar mis pasos.

No había puesto el pie en el primer escalón cuando le vi, dejando caer la bolsa de lona al suelo y bajándose la cremallera del anorak. Debajo se vio una camiseta blanca de mangas largas que llevaba impresas las siglas de la serie.

Charlie me sonrió, avanzando unos pasos con sus zapatillas deportivas de un blanco inmaculado hacia mí. Yo bajé un escalón, luego otro. Le devolví una sonrisa vacilante.

-No te has cambiado de ropa –susurré, mientras él subía un escalón. Y luego otro.

-No podía esperar para verte.

Nos encontramos a mitad de recorrido. Yo bajando y él subiendo. Sus brazos fuertes me estrecharon con fuera y su frente se apoyó en la mía. Aspiré el olor de su cabello rubio, dejé que su mirada azul me hiciera naufragar.

-Cuánto te he echado de menos, pequeña –susurró, y me empezó a besar.


	2. Esas palabras

**II – Esas palabras…**

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno, como pequeñas bombillas blancas parpadeando en un árbol de Navidad inmenso y oscuro. Yo, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, con las rodillas abrazadas y resistiendo la tentación de fumarme otro cigarrillo dejaba pasar el tiempo sin apenas moverme, atesorando el resonante tintineo del microondas, que daba vueltas hinchando la bolsa de palomitas que gestaba en su interior.

Hundí la barbilla en el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta y olisqueé con placer ese olor que tan familiar se me había vuelto en los últimos meses. Un aroma que hablaba de intimidad, de deseo, de sexo en vorágine y de… ¿compromiso?

Podía mentirme y decir que el palpitar enrarecido que notaba en mi corazón cada vez que le veía era producto del deseo, de las hormonas femeninas, de la creencia de que en sus brazos encontraría un clímax de esos que hacen que se te pongan en blanco los ojos y te acercan a lo místico, pero yo sabría que no era la verdad. Al menos, no toda.

Oí girar el picaporte de la puerta del baño y le intuí antes de sentirle. Sus pasos descalzos sobre la moqueta del salón resonaban tranquilos, relajados. Giré la cara, apoyándola en mis brazos y le miré de reojo. Con el pelo rubio húmedo peinado hacia atrás y aquél pantalón de lino que usaba para dormir, los tatuajes de henna que llevaba para grabar todavía visibles en sus brazos y espalda… me arrancó uno de sus suspiros que una siente salirle por entre los labios como el vaho en una noche gélida.

Su torso, de triángulo invertido, estaba surcado aún por algunas gotitas húmedas, que poco pecas lujuriosas, besaban su piel aquí y allí. Sentí envidia, y anhelo. Pero el miedo seguía agazapado tras esos sentimientos, y me frenaba.

Le echó un vistazo al reloj del microondas y luego me sonrió, curvando su labio solo de un lado. A cada paso que daba para acercarse a mí, me sentía más pequeña, tentada de sumergirme en el océano de sus ojos, sin permitir que las dudas o preguntas existenciales me llevaran a perder un solo momento de los que tenía para vivir a su lado. ¿Adónde iba aquello? Poco importaba mientras él siguiera viniendo a mí con aquél paso desgarbado que tanto me gustaba.

Cogió el cigarrillo a medio consumir que había dejado apoyado en el cenicero y dio una calada distraída. Las gotitas de agua le brillaban en la barba, resbalando por el mentón. Su mano grande, de dedos ligeramente ásperos me tocó el pelo, bajando hasta rozar la oreja y luego apoyarse en el cuello. Tragué saliva. En el reflejo de la ventana veía ahora su rostro, bañado por un montón de estrellas brillantes. Qué apropiado, pensé.

-Te daría lo que me pidieras por conocer tus pensamientos –susurró. La voz ronca, dulcemente aterciopelada.

-A lo mejor pienso que quiero que me des todo lo que te pida.

-Nadie ha tenido más de mí que tú.

Buscó mi mirada y le permití encontrarla. No había mentira ni juego de palabras en su expresión. Quizá una leve inquietud velada, pero no falsedad. Sus ojos azules me pedían confianza, y me rogaban paciencia. Me besó la frente y al bajar la mirada vi las sábanas revueltas de la cama. La batalla campal del amor físico que allí se había librado era patente, pero a pesar de su intensidad, no era lo único que nos unía.

Yo no sentiría aquél latido desacompasado en lo más hondo de mi pecho de ser así. Lo sabía.

Quería decirle que quería tenerle de tal modo que olvidara que alguna vez se había dado a alguien más. Quería que él quisiera que yo le tuviera de esa manera, hasta tal punto y con tal entrega que no pudiera albergar duda alguna. Quería que nadie más existiera. Pero también quería cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por aquellos labios suaves que estaban acariciando magistralmente mis mejillas, tentándome a dejar para después el raciocinio y las exigencias. De modo que no dije nada y me abandoné al beso que inevitablemente, me arrasó como una ola se lleva la arena de la orilla al pasar.

Te quiero, Charlie, quería casi gritarle, aunque me saliera en un murmullo. Te quiero, para siempre. Pero no me atrevía.

-Hay muchas cosas que no puedo decir todavía. Pero lo que sí tienes que saber, es que no hay ningún otro lugar donde quiera estar más que aquí. Más que contigo.

Le sonreí, convenciendo a mi corazón alterado de que esas palabras tendrían que valer por el momento. Paciencia, le dije en un susurro que sólo él entendió. Llegarán cuando tengan que llegar. Vive el momento, siente el instante, paladea el segundo y acaricia el ahora.

Sus brazos me alzaron en peso, sujetándome contra su pecho cálido. Una última mirada a sus ojos, de párpados semicerrados que anunciaban tempestad. Un gemido ahogado dentro de unos labios dispuestos. Y un pitido que anunciaba que el microondas había terminado.


End file.
